


make me beg

by emmyjohnsoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, Dom/sub, Louis-centric, Multi, OT5, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyjohnsoon/pseuds/emmyjohnsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to be dominated and the boys give him just that. this is pwp at it's finest. Basically the boys all love Louis and would do anything for him including tie him up and fuck him til he can't even breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had always fancied the idea of being dominated. Brought right to his breaking point and told to hang on. He loved the of idea being used, fucked so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week. As he grew older it became a need, he could no longer satisfy himself with just a quick wank; he had to be tied down and dominated, denied what he oh so desperately needed before finally being allowed to cum hard. 

So when he joined the band it became difficult to fulfill his needs. He tried to turn it into a game. Seeing how long he could go without a release but then he would just get grouchy and desperate.

One night about a month into the tmh tour he just couldn't stand it anymore. He woke up in his bunk achingly hard and needing to come. Groaning he rolled over onto his tummy and after listening for a moment he was able to discern voices in the main lounge area at the back of the bus. Assuming he was in the clear he slid his joggers and pants down his legs just enough that just his cock stuck out. Trapped deliciously between his toned stomach and the sheets he started to rut against his bed. The course sheets were rough on his cock but the pain was an almost pleasure. He imagined Harry holding him down against the sheets while fucking into him, how every thrust would cause his cock to rub against the bed. He pictured Harry's breath against the shell of his ear, curls tickling his cheek as Harry whispered naughty things into his ear. "what a good little slut just taking my cock; don't you dare come yet." Louis moaned god he needed more, so much more. Needed everything imaginary-Harry could give him. 

"Please Harry," Louis moaned brokenly.

"Lou..?" Harry questioned and wait that was real Harry, not the one Louis had conjured up to dominate him. Shit. 

"um... yeah?" He called out sounding rather wrecked "Harry?"

"Lou are you wanking to me?" He questioned, he didn't sound appalled just interested? As though the thought of his best mate wanking off and picturing him was an intriguing thing rather than a creepy one.

But Louis was too far gone to notice, hadn't cum in weeks and he was so desperate. "yes Harry, please." he breathed not entirely sure what he was asking for but just needing something, anything Harry has to give him.

Suddenly Harry was out of his bunk and climbing into Louis' without a second thought. It was rather cramped in the small space and Louis had to roll over to let Harry in but then Harry's hand was around him and God! That felt good and oh! Louis could barely speak but this was important, "like it rough Harry. Need you to hold me down, make me beg. Please, Harry oh GOD, please!" He ground out.

And Harry complied going faster and harder without even bothering to slick his hand with the precum bubbling at the tip. The dry friction on Louis' cock was amazing and wow he was gonna cum. Just like this with Harry's hand around him and a dick pushing insistently into his thigh. 

But wait. No this is not how Louis wanted it, if Harry was hard he should use Louis, use him to get off. Yeah Louis liked that.

"Harry stop," Louis groaned, "gonna cum if you don't." Confused Harry stilled his hand and looked into Louis' eyes.

"you don't want to cum?" He asked incredulously.

"not yet." He shook his head. "want you to use me" punctuating his point by bringing his thigh up where Harry's clothed dick was pressing into his leg. "use me to get off and then you can let me cum if i've been a good boy" it took all his strength to say the words as he was so on edge, he knew if Harry so much as squeezed he'd cum and that would be bad because thats not what good boys do and he very much wanted to be Harry's good boy.

Harry didn't respond for a minute and Louis was too embarassed to look into his eyes, sure he'd scared him off, it had happened before. It's difficult to explain to a one-night stand that Louis could only cum if you told him to, only if he was desperate enough and had already pleased his master. He was starting to get truly worried that Harry was going to leave him, climb out of bed and go have a laugh with the other boys about what a freak Louis was. But when he chanced a glance upwards he saw that Harry's eyes were dark with lust, the beautiful emerald color everyone so adored was almost entirely eaten up by the ever expanding blackness.

"God Louuuisss," he growled dragging out the sound. And then he was rutting down onto him for some relief. "is it just me?" He ground out.

Confused, Louis just looked at him blankly, "you?"

"Is it just me that you want dominating you? Or would you be interested in the whole band using you? All five of us fucking that delicious ass of yours and not letting you cum until we've all finished or maybe not at all maybe we'll just leave you there without any release, tell you not to cum-"

At that Louis outright moaned, couldn't control himself.

"yeah I thought so, you little slut"

Louis couldn't even think straight, thoughts of all four boys filling him up and then just leaving him desperate and used.

"want you to suck me but don't even think about touching yourself" Harry demanded moving Louis into a position that would work in the cramped space of the bus' bunk.

Louis got straight to work without even bothering to tease; he knew Harry was almost as worked up as he was. He made quick work of sucking him down until his nose touched Harry's happy trail. Above him Harry was gasping and moaning, surely it was loud enough that the other three bamd members on the bus were bound to catch on. But that was okay, Louis clearly wouldn't mind. He only had to bob his head a few more times before Harry was cumming with a shout and damn Louis wanted to cum. But if he couldn't then the next best thing was watching Harry get off.

After recovering for a minute Harry rolled out of bed and reached back in to pull Louis' pants back up with his joggers. "c'mon Lou, i've got an idea." He said with a cheeky gleam in his eye and then began dragging a still achingly hard Louis to the lounge at the back of the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis likes to be dominated and the boys give him just that. this is pwp at it's finest. Basically the boys all love Louis and would do anything for him including tie him up and fuck him til he can't even breath.

As they neared the back of the bus Louis started to get nervous, what would the boys think of him walking in with a hard-on next to Harry, who, unless they were all deaf, they had clearly just heard get off. 

Harry and Louis had always had a different, more intimate relationship than the rest of the boys. It wasn't that they all didn't love each other or anything it was simply easier for Louis and Harry to be LouisandHarry. Everyone accepted it but now it could prove awkward if the other three lads didn't want to be involved in this. Whatever THIS is, Louis thought to himself disparingly.

But before he had too much time to dwell on the subject they were in the lounge.

The second the duo entered three heads snapped around to look at them incredulously. Louis felt his cheeks heat up as he felt the lads take in his current state of arousal.

"Lou, Haz, what the hell were you two doin' back there fuckin' like bloody animals?" Niall snapped, always the eloquent one.

Louis looked down once more, unable to respond. As he started to shuffle away from Harry he felt a hand snake around his waist holding him securely in place. "lads you see Louis has a bit of a proposition for us." Cheeks aflame, louis chanced a glance up and found curious yet somewhat softer eyes settle on him, Liam.

"and what's that?" Zayn spoke up from acoss the room where he seemed to have sunk into the sofa.

"well you see our pet here has a certain kink. He likes to be dominated and I think we could all help him with that- wouldn't that be nice Lou?"

It was all he could do to nod shamefully before looking up to catch each boys eyes in turn. Liam gasped but seemed turned on by the prospect and Niall immediately began palming himself lazily through his sweats. Zayn just looked up through heavy lids, "yeah Lou? You want us all to use you? Have all four of us to yourself?" he asked calmly.

"yea- yeah," Louis sighed and then a lot of things seemed too happen at once.

Before he really knew what was happening Harry had him pinned against the wall kissing him gruffly, Liam was playing with his nipples through the soft cotton of his tshirt and Zayn was there as well, pulling off Louis' bottoms so he could start teasing Louis' already flushed cock. There was so much stimulation at once that it took him a moment to realise someone was missing.

But then Niall was back and with a small box in his hands.

"what's that for?" Zayn asked Niall

"it's just some stuff for our little pet" he told Zayn before returning his attention to Louis, "you gonna be a good little boy or do you need some help?" Niall asked pulling out a cock ring from his box.

Considering he hadn't cum in a month he decided to take the out niall was giving him "ring please" he moaned as Liam gave a particularly good twist of his nipple that had him grabbing his own cock to keep from cumming.

Thankfully niall chose that moment to reach over and place the ring on securely; "there you go Lou" he said giving a nice smack to his balls that had Louis' knees shaking and he surely would've fallen had Harry not been there to support him. "lets get him to the couch lads, take him nice and proper." Louis was helpless to do anything but moan as he went limp in Harry's hold.

Once he was on the couch Liam bent to situate Louis' bare legs in a more comfortable and useful position before crawling between them.

Taking the bottle of lube from an outstretched hand Liam began prepping Louis. He slid one finger into Louis' tight heat causing Louis to groan and clench around him; it had been far too long since he'd had anyone inside of him and god this was already too much. But then Liam slid in another finger and hit just the right spot and Louis felt like he was going to explode. As Liam continued to pump his fingers in and out all Louis could do was gasp brokenly so far gone he was sure that had it not been for the ring he'd have cum at least twice by now. 

"ready babe?" Liam asked gently. Louis nodded and then Liam was pushing in and ohh. It had certainly been awhile and the stretch hurt quite a bit but Harry was there whispering in his ear about how good he was being. "such a good little boy, taking all Liam had to give." And oh God it felt good and he couldn't help but clench tightly around Liam; just a few thrusts more and Liam was pulling out, pumping a few more times and then cumming on Lou's chest with a shout.

After a moment of recovery he hopped off the couch and Niall quickly took his place above Louis. "ya ready Lou?" he asked quietly seeming slightly unsure of himself. After a quick nod of assent from Louis, Niall was lubeing up and pushing  in carefully.

He gave an experimental thrust that had them both moaning and then he began to fuck into Louis in earnest. "oh God Lou, so tight, uh so much better than any girl," he said as he continued his thrusts. Then he hit Louis' spot and hard as Louis tried, he couldn't stop himself from writhing about under Niall, he needed to cum so bad and his cock was so hard it was verging on painful. When Niall was close, he pulled out painting Louis' chest in his cum and adding to the mess Liam had already left there.

Louis was left panting and he couldn't stop the tears from leaking out as Zayn clambered over him. "you okay Lou?" he asked looking worried.

Louis was so wrecked but he wanted this; God he'd wanted this for a long time. He'd had dreams of the boys using him, making him feel good while getting themselves off, using his body for their own pleasure; there was just something intoxicating about it.

He nodded.

Zayn pushed in bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Zayn wasn't one for a rough fuck, but he certainly used Louis in a way that had them both gasping for air by the time Zayn was pulling out and adding his own seed to the growing mess on Lou's chest. "you okay babe?" He asked Louis as he came down from his high.

"Need to cum. Need it so bad Zayn please."

"well I suppose he's been a good lad, what d'ya reckon Haz?" 

"I suppose if he really needs it. How bad do ya need it Lou?" Harry asked stroking Louis' hard-on where it was hard and leaking against his toned stomach.

"oh Harry, need it so, so bad please let me cum. I - I've been a good boy, just please!" He sobbed.

"Alright Lou," he said reaching up to pinch his nipples while removing the ring.

The second it was off Louis came so hard he was seeing stars. It was the best orgasm of his life and the last thing he felt before passing out was Harry petting down his hair and taking care of him.


End file.
